I'm Definitely Not Overreacting
by Medoran Loki
Summary: Alex's dark secret? She loves video games. Maybe a little too much... to the point where losing is NOT an option. The Medoran Chronicles, Kailex fluff oneshot.


**Okay so here's just a bunch of Kailex fluff, along with–what I consider–a healthy dose of 'Alex Mood Humour'. XD oh geez I'm tired. Again it's like 4:21am so excuse any typos, but I'll try my best to write well.**

 **Disclaimer: Lynette Noni owns The Medoran Chronicles not me.**

—-

I'm Definitely Not Overreacting

Alex's eyes stared intently at the screen as she jumped and dodged her opposers attacks. She shot a fireball at them, which they then rebounded back on her. Her character fell over, dead.

"Aw dammit." Alex sighed, scrolling through the menu, and clicking the replay button.

She continued fighting her opponent, similarly to her last attempt. Just as she shot an attack, her ComTCD buzzed next to her, she glanced at it.

 **Babe 3:** _Hey love, over in thirty minutes._

 **Babe 3:** _Will bring chocolate ;)_

Alex smiled and turned her eyes back to the game.

"Hey Fattyboomba," She said, snorting as the audio assistant on her ComTCD responded in her robotic voice,

"Yes Awesome One?"

"Send a message to Babe."

"Sure, what do you want to say?"

"Naw, thanks, love you."

"Okay. Would you like me to send 'For Hank's, love you' to 'Babe 3'?"

"What? No."

"Would you like to change your message?"

"Oh my– yes." Alex said, rolling her eyes. "Change it to _NAW_ , _THANKS,_ love you."

"Okay. Would you like me to send 'Paw, tanks, love who.' to 'Babe 3'?"

Alex glanced at her Com.

"Ugh, you know what? Close enough. He'll figure it out. _Send_." She said, and turned her eyes back to the game just in time to watch her character get stepped on by her opposer.

" _Really? Again? That's_ how you wanna do this?!" She asked the screen. "Well. Bring. It. On."

She slammed the replay button and her fingers flew with a burning desire to beat that level...

Not that she could.

"You. _Suck._ "

"Dammit!"

" _I_ suck."

"DIE EAGLE DIE!"

"AGH! Frick! Jump! No not that jump! DAMN!"

"GOLLY JUST STOP DYING ALREADY YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH!"

"You know who beat the most powerful _MEYARIN_ in Medora? ME. So you can damn well step on this bloody eagle!"

"WHAT THE–"

"I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL FRIGGING KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO YOU BUTTHOLE PIECE OF–"

"–Alex?" Kaiden poked his head into the room.

"Oh hi, babe. Didn't hear you come in." She said, monotonously, staring at the game with a lost look, as the 'YOU LOSE' flashed once more in front of her eyes.

"I just got here." Kaiden asked, dumping a bag onto the lounge and sitting down next to Alex. "You good there, A? You seem kind of… distraught."

"You would be too, if Ethra'aka the Eagle killed you 45 times over." She said dryly.

"Ethra'aka the Eagle?"

"The freaking bird king who won't blooming cop it already." She said gesturing half-heartedly to the screen, where the crowned eagle was dancing on top of her characters dust.

"Never really picked you out as a gaming type." Kaiden mused humouredly.

"Yeah well, you learn something new everyday." She snapped. Kaiden's eyes softened.

"Uh… 46th time lucky?" He tried.

"What's the use?" She said miserably, "I'm doomed. The world of Lifthran is doomed. Because I can't save them, because of bloody blooming Ethra'aka!"

Kaiden put an arm around Alex's shoulders supportively, rubbing her arm, and she leaned into him.

"Maybe I can have a try?" He suggested.

Alex sat up and scoffed.

"Kaid, hun, _babe._ No offence, but if _I_ can't beat this level. Then _trust me_. You can't." She said.

"Still, couldn't hurt to have a shot right?" Kaiden said, picking up the controller.

"Be my guest. This one's to jump. Shoot. Body slam. Dodge. And you use this to move around." She said, pointing out the buttons.

Kaiden clicked replay and began. He jumped, dodged, attacked, jumped again and came down with a body slam. He beat the level in one minute.

Alex's jaw dropped.

"I hate you."

Kaiden laughed.

"Sorry but some people are just destined to perform amazing feats I guess." He said smiling. Alex sunk into the couch.

"I don't deserve the gamer title." She mumbled. And began to bury herself in pillows.

"Hey, baby, it's fine." He said, pulling her by her drowning arm out from inside the couch.

"No. It's not! It took me half an hour to die 45 times, and you one minute to beat the very same level!" She exclaimed, smacking a pillow into her face. Kaiden sighed.

"You always were one to take things too hard on yourself." Alex removed the pillow from her face long enough to roll her eyes at him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" He asked.

"NO! No! No. I'm not! This is important." Came her muffled voice from under the pillow. She genuinely sounded upset.

"I have the chocolate…" Kaiden coaxed.

"I don't deserve it." Alex grumbled.

Kaiden sighed, and grabbed her hand from the pillow, and pressed a soft kiss onto it. He then cupped her hands in his own, holding them firm, lest she try to suffocate herself with a pillow again.

"Your value is not defined by a game, Alex." He said. "You know that right?" She sighed.

" _Yes_. I'm probably overreacting." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm mostly fine now."

"Good. Do you want chocolate? I brought a hoodie too." He said leaning over to the bag on the couch. Alex grabbed his hand.

"Can I have kiss to make me feel better?" She asked cheekily. Kaiden smirked.

"I thought you were fine."

" _Mostly fine._ I believe were my exact words. But I think a kiss should do the trick." She said, matter-of-factly.

" _Okay_." Kaiden said in submission, and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Alex whacked him in the arm.

" _What?_ " Kaiden asked, feigning oblivion. "I _gave_ you a kiss!"

"You know what I meant!"

"Do I?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"Kaidennn…" She whined.

"Doth mine ears deceive me, or is Alexandra Jennings _begging_ me for a kiss?!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"There is no begging happening here." She said folding her arms. He raised an eyebrow. "...just desperate asking?" He remained silent, smirking.

"Oh my– do you have a disease or something?" And she wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap, and kissed him.

Kaiden immediately melted into the kiss, holding her cheek with the utmost gentleness and care. Her lips were soft and warm and they seemed to capture his own so perfectly, that he was definitely not ready to stop kissing when she drew away. He made a complaintitive noise in the back of his throat and Alex smirked.

"Now, how about that chocolate?"

—-

 **Yay! Wasn't actually too sure about this one. Sorry it's so short, but I just keep seeing these writing prompts and I just have to write fanfics for them, issue is, there's so many prompts, that the fanfics usually end up rather short. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, if so, drop a comment, if not, drop a comment, or, just drop a comment anyway XD. Maybe I'll even write ANOTHER one tomorrow (woW rEGuLAr wrITInG upDATeS?)**

 **Anyway, ciao ciao.**

 **Skylerscrawl**


End file.
